You Got It Bad
by rhygell
Summary: Kogure found himself rather depressed and lonely, and he turns to his cousin for company, and discovers a lot about the people around him. Who could be the two candidates for Kogure's affections? With YAOI.


**Title:** You Got It Bad  
**Genre:** General/Romance  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** yaoi [m/m] (and so they all ran away ...)  
**Warning:** Not edited. [Shameless author insert?!]  
**Notes:** I've been plagued with the idea ever since I've thought of it ... There's this issue between me and my Muse about songfics ... So here I am, writing my first Slam Dunk, and second animé non-songfic story. The title is from Usher's _You Got It Bad_.  
  
I'm still waiting for the HP bug to kick in ...  
  
Dedicated for those who believe in slash, SD/Saiyuuki/WK/HP/FY fans, Muse-san, and my OCs.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing, I placed my pencil next to the closed steno pad, not bothering with the holder. It was teeming with pencils anyway, that I couldn't fit a half-foot ruler, much less another pencil into it. On the other hand ... I reached for the pencil, slipping it snugly over my left ear. At least I don't have to bother with it rolling on the desk. I must remember not to shower with it later, though.  
  
I was just about to close my eyes for a light nap — so what if I'm still sitting on my computer chair? — when I heard footsteps outside my door.  
  
I tensed, reaching for my concealed dagger under the desk, grasping the familiar cold hilt. Man, talk about paranoid.  
  
My forehead wrinkled in concentration. The rhythm of the light footsteps were unhurried, graceful, a little burdened by ... stress, I think? Anyway, I knew those footsteps, so I settled back to my relaxed position a few seconds before.  
  
Soft knocking. I smiled. Ah. Polite as always.  
  
"The door's open."  
  
He opened the door, stepped in, remembering to close it after he entered.  
  
"Aniki." I gestured at the small couch. "Sit down, why don't you?"  
  
He complied, looking at me questioningly before settling comfortably on the plush sofa.  
  
That perpetual blush on his fair cheeks darkened as I raised an eyebrow discreetly at him. Oh ... was something wrong. I could practically feel it, wave after another, from him.  
  
I decided on the vague approach. "What brings you here? I thought you'd be at basketball practice."  
  
He shrugged, pushing his glasses up his nose. "It ended early."  
  
"Oh?" Derisive snort. "To think that Hanagata-kun and Fujima-kun are still at the gym ..."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "They are?"  
  
"It's their last chance, you know, the Winter IH. They lost to you, didn't they?"  
  
A sigh. "Yeah, I guess they did."  
  
"So." I stretched, running my fingers through my black hair. "Why the pleasure of this visit?"  
  
He chuckled, brown eyes twinkling. "I thought you could use my company."  
  
"I'd bet there's nothing better for you to do than talk to insane, demented cousins." I grinned. He returned it.  
  
He held his hands up in mock defeat. "Okay, I admit it. I really need the company."  
  
I tilted my head. "Desperately, I might add."  
  
He acted as if he were offended. "What do you want me to do, homework?"  
  
I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "Good point, though I have just finished mine before you entered."  
  
"And they say I'm the weird one." He sighed playfully. "What does that make you?"  
  
I pouted. "Just slightly autistic?"  
  
Silence. I smiled. Next minute, we were both laughing like idiots.  
  
I was first to sober. "Something's troubling you, Aniki, and I think I can help you."  
  
That was unexpected. He stared at me, the crimson deepening into scarlet.  
  
"Hn. Come on, Kiminobu-kun, you don't have to hide anything from me ..." To make it more bearable for him, I smiled, giving as much a bow I could give him while sitting down. "At your service."  
  
He sighed wearily, though my antics drew from him an amused twist of the lips. Distress. His body language was screaming it, from the way he held himself, to the restless swaying of his foot, his fingers which were now twirling a pencil from my dispenser expertly.  
  
"It's kind of complicated ..."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "What isn't?"  
  
That threw him off-track, considering my words. He opened his mouth to counter, but no words escaped his lips. A bout of silence. I watched him thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't know where to begin," he finally relented.  
  
"The beginning would be a good start," I suggested. Okay, so that was lame. "It always is in love problems."  
  
"How did you —"  
  
"Girl intuition." I shrugged. "So, what now? Spill."  
  
He was having trouble finding his words. I rolled my eyes in disgust. Boys. Time for the direct approach, I guess.  
  
"Aniki ..." he looked at me, relieved that I had to do the speaking. "Anou ... I think I know what you're trying to say." My eyes narrowed. "You're gay."  
  
I congratulated myself. I said it in such precision and delivery ... hah, I didn't squeal! A first.  
  
"Oh," he replied softly. I had to hand it to him. Not all would say something like "Oh" when asked by their close friend (in this case, cousin) if they were gay or no. The poor inquisitive minds would have been strangled before the word 'gay' could be uttered.  
  
"What makes you think so?"  
  
I shrugged. "Stuff," I answered vaguely.  
  
I rose from the computer chair to plop down on my dark blue bean bag in front of him. Reaching over, I hugged my stuffed raccoon before speaking.  
  
"You've been obvious, you know."  
  
"Really?" It was more of a statement. "How come?"  
  
"That was for me." I gave him a look. "I mean ... ah, forget it. But you were showing some signs."  
  
His chin jutted out. "Like stalking the guy, finding an excuse to talk to him alone, swooning at the sight of his smile, those kind of stuff?"  
  
I shrugged. "That came from you, Aniki, not me. Besides," I nuzzled the plushie. "It's different in every guy ..."  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"Well." I cleared my throat. "You know that every guy has the tendency to be — let's say inclined — to the same sex. It's the choice everyone has, ne?"  
  
"True enough," he nodded.  
  
"Anyway ... there are multitudes of reaction towards it. The most common is revulsion, disgust, the like. Following me?"  
  
"Un."  
  
"I make no claim of knowing these people, mind you. But as from what I've observed ... you're willing to give it a chance, though I'm not exactly sure of the purpose ..." I halted, peering at him with a knowing half-smirk.  
  
"Okay ..." his brows furrowed. "What?"  
  
"Let me get this straight," poised stoically, I drawled. I couldn't help it, just like this stupid grin I can't wipe off from my face. See, I'm such a genius. I knew it ever since elementary. Kiminobu-kun IS gay. "You're admitting it, Aniki?"  
  
It was his turn to shrug. "That depends on how you interpret it. If I am, according to you, I may be."  
  
"Suit yourself." I cleared my throat and continued. "Anyway ... a girl was never one to ring your bell. And ..." I bit my lip. "Mou, how to explain ..."  
  
As if it would help, he suddenly said, "I'm pretty normal around people, you know."  
  
I snapped my fingers. "Exactly. People around you."  
  
"Yeah," he said slowly. "People around me. Well, they haven't said something about my seeming homosexuality or anything. What exactly ...?"  
  
Had I been listening, I would be able to comment on that. Ayako-san knows. But my idea was so captivating for me. "Now I see it. The hitch." I whistled. "Is it ever complicated, Aniki." I fixed him a _look_. "You're gay, inclined to the people around you, but your oh-so-sweet personality and their overfriendliness are at your disadvantage. Add the number of cute guys ..." I then rolled my eyes. "And your obliviousness of how people feel towards you ..."  
  
He shifted his weight. "Something along those lines are true ..."  
  
"Well." I stretched my legs. "It's a jumbled mess, all right. I could help you, evaluate them for you ... But you have to ask for it."  
  
"Must I?"  
  
"You're the one who's desperate for conversation, not me."  
  
"Fine," he conceded. "Please. Humor me."  
  
"You're head-over-heels for Taoka-sensei."  
  
"I said 'humor me', not 'try to —'" he waved it away. "Oh, never mind. Do continue."  
  
"Whatever." My tone was dismissive. "'Humor me, enlighten me, ... Same difference."  
  
"Sha Youji!!!"  
  
Oops. My full name. "Gomen, Aniki. Okay, I'm serious now." I took a deep breath. "Let's try elimination. What d'you think?"  
  
He grudgingly agreed. I grinned.  
  
"I'm starting with Shoyo, since it's my school. I don't think you are inclined to *shudder* Hasegawa, Fujima-kun or Hanagata-kun, or anybody ..."  
  
"Fujima's okay."  
  
"That's the 'I want to look like him' _okay_, Kiminobu-kun."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I hate it when people think that Hasegawa and Fujima-sempai are together, you know, in that way. I mean like, duh! Fujima-kun has finesse! There is that strange fact that he calls him 'Kazushi' ..." I shook my head. "Well, anyway. I think that of those two, Hanagata-kun would be the harder to get ... not that I'm saying that Fujima-kun is easy. It's just that ... Um, let me put it this way. Hanagata-sempai is worth the struggle, since he's devoted ..."  
  
"And you're saying that Fujima isn't."  
  
"No. It's just that —"  
  
His brown eyes danced. "You're biased, that's all. You're crushing on Hanagata, which is perfectly understandable ..."  
  
I blushed, but I managed to keep it at bay. "Anyway, you might think that Fuijma is the uke-ish, but quite the contrary. He being a coach and captain had to be credited. You know, smooth and suave lover, romantic blah and all that —"  
  
He was amused with all of this. "And you are drawn to Hanagata since he's the mystery, he's the challenge. It's the thrill. Am I right?"  
  
I nudged his knee with my foot. "Ah, I can see that we really are related."  
  
He chuckled. "Hai, hai." Frowning suddenly, he got that questioning look on his face. "And you got all of that from watching them?"  
  
I stuck my tongue out. "Are you looking down on my female intuition?"  
  
He shook his head. "Of course not, Youji-chan."  
  
"Hn." I pumped my foot, trying to think clearly. "So ... Kainan ... nah. I don't think ... Ryonan ... oh that's interesting ..."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Not Taoka-sensei."  
  
"Min-kun ..." I whined for effect. He suddenly flushed scarlet.  
  
"Oh, I get it." I smiled. "Somebody else calling you that?" I stuck my lip out; damn, I thought I was original. "That's cool ... you won't probably want me to call you that —"  
  
"No, it's fine ..."  
  
"Anyway," he stopped abruptly. "I was thinking of Koshino and Sendou, actually."  
  
He cocked his head thoughtfully. "Koshino looks like ..." he paused, and abandoned the thought. "Sendou." He wrinkled his nose. "Nothing against the guy, or his reputation ..."  
  
I smirked. Nice one.  
  
"But, I mean, take off the gel, and that smile, and he looks like Rukawa." Something like a shiver passed over his body. "No offense to the two of them, but ..."  
  
I sighed in relief. Not Sendou or Rukawa. "Well, in Koshino's case, he looks thoroughly infatuated by Sendou."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Of course I think!" I rolled my eyes. "Okay, that was corny. Anyway ... the diagnosis ... Koshino's the strong spirited one, always knows what he wants, why, how to get it, and when. The problem is, his flaw is the question: 'Should I?' Not that it's a flaw. But he burdens himself too much. Sendou ... oh, that guy. He could act like a dolt sometimes, but a sweet one at that. No matter what they say about the pervert he's supposedly is, his interior is either scarred or too soft. I like to think that it's probably the latter. Innocent, he is. Now that's I word you wouldn't hear strung with his name. Well, Koshino and the guy would make a great couple; best friends almost always do. Hn." I flashed him a teasing smile. "I didn't really fancy him as your type, but you'll never know. With that hair, eyes, smile, and attitude ...?"  
  
He shook his head. "Cute, but no thanks."  
  
"Rukawa, on the other hand ..." I tapped my arm. "Now that one would be scarred. Too fragile. Like you, Aniki." I rubbed my neck. "It's just the same in the court, you know? Whereas Sendou would have treated it a game, Rukawa keeps grudges. He likes to best everyone, doing his own thing, proving that he could do it. That's why he hates losing. He takes it upon himself, the fault, everything. If you won, it's because of him; if you lost, he'll see to it that you just don't beat them, you kick ass, and it's still because of him. It's his way of saying that he controls fate, when in reality, he doesn't hold anything. You can still follow, right?"  
  
"Un." _I never thought of it that deeply before._  
  
"And when it comes to relationships ..." I shook my head. "Is kitsune ever right. You know lycanthropy? Well, werewolves mate for life, and are extremely possessive." I shrugged. "Just a tidbit of info." I carried on. "All of that makes me conclude one thing — he's gay."  
  
His forehead wrinkled. "Do you always make that presumption?"  
  
"Hai," I answered immediately. "He probably is exercising it now. If you don't believe me on the stuff I told you, watch him at practice." I winked. "When does he excessively talk, suddenly show off, when does he shower and leave ...?"  
  
He smiled, and I knew that he had caught on. "You've been stalking him, Youji-chan?"  
  
Innocent amethyst eyes. "Me, a stalker?"  
  
He chuckled softly. "It's a good thing, then, that I don't have a crush on Sakuragi-kun, or Rukawa would be after my skin."  
  
I nodded. Muttering under my breath, I added, "Look at what's happening to Sendou." Clearly, I said, "Just isn't your type, ne? Like Miyagi Ryouta, I presume?"  
  
"Sakuragi-kun's just ... I don't know. And Miyagi ... they don't click."  
  
"Sakuragi? Another one of the innocently irresistible, and utterly devoted when it comes to things like that. He's like a kid that needs looking after. Naïveté. He doesn't even realize that Haruko is just a fling. He'd be sweet, understanding, all that you want in a guy that can take care of you and you can take care of in return — a bit brash maybe, egoistic ... Know why he has that big ego? It's because he needs love, and all that's willing to give him that is himself."  
  
"Oh ..." he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"As for Miyagi —" I lowered my voice in perfect imitation. "Aya-chan ... (drool)" He burst out laughing. It was then that I had a suddenly alarming thought. "Akagi, what about Akagi? Do you like him?" I pressed.  
  
He looked taken aback. "Oh, my relationship with Akagi is extremely professional, nothing more ..." I felt foolish then. "Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"Gomen ne." I mumbled incoherently. "Classmates ... nah. Hn ..." I snapped my fingers. "Oooh. I've narrowed it down to two," I announced.  
  
"Really," he answered, bemused.  
  
"Since we're ruled out any girl possibilities ..." I paused. "I think it's either ..."  
  
He stared expectantly. "Spare me the suspense, Youji-chan."  
  
"Mito Youhei or Mitsui Hisashi."  
  
He blushed beet-red. JACKPOT!  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Both?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Koshino looked a lot like Mitsui in his junior high years," I commented off-handedly.  
  
"I've noticed," he replied faintly, then shook his head. "But the real problem is ..."  
  
"Another one?" This was getting ridiculous.  
  
"What if they — "  
  
The phone suddenly rang. I pursed my lips. "It's for you, Aniki."  
  
He was dubious, but when he picked up the phone, he totally forgot about me.  
  
"Oh. How did you know that I was here? Ah ... Nothing, I just went here after practice ... No. Anou ... oh. Don't worry, just come over at the usual time, I'll help you as always ... Chemistry? That's no problem ... Wait, wait, wait, wait! Oh ... uh ... I forgot ... uh, well, about the project ..."  
  
I didn't bother to hide my big stupid grin as he placed the phone at the cradle a few minutes later. And I couldn't help teasing him.  
  
"You got it, you got it bad, when you're on the phone, hang up, and you call right back ..." I sang. He threw a pillow at me, which I caught and hugged.  
  
"Youji-chan ..."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "You're worrying that they might be lovers?" Oh, a lovely idea! Hisashi and Youhei ...  
  
"We couldn't rule out that possibility."  
  
Nod. "Point taken. The only solution to that —"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"Will come after you choose between the two of them."  
  
He face-faulted.  
  
"Yo, Aniki, at least you have no problems now," I informed him, as I busied myself in preparing a relaxing bubble bath with vanilla scented water. It's about time I get my well-deserved relaxing soak. I began collecting my candles, which I would take inside me to the bathroom.  
  
I went inside the bathroom. He was just standing up, about to go.  
  
"He's the gangster type (the two of them are)... meanie and toughie, but mushy inside? Sweet when he feels like it, and always tactfully gallant? Making you smile, infinitely thoughtful, brightening up your day ..."  
  
I wish I had my camera. This was totally a Kodak moment.  
  
For the record, I'm okay with either Mito or Mitsui for Aniki.  
  
"Just wait for _Hisashi_ to make the first move, na, Min-kun!"  
  
I chuckled as I heard him splutter, choke, and finally, manage to protest properly. Oooh, I knew it. _Min-kun_ came from Mitsui. Another point for the ever-so-reliable girl intuition. Ah, well. There would be someone else for Youhei.  
  
Maybe I should start hanging out at Shohoku ... Yo cheku ya ... (and I deny that I'm a stalker)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~OWARI~~~~~~~

  
  
  
I just uploaded this in a whim ...  
You're very welcome to flame this fic!  
BTW, Sha Youji is mine!  
Sankyuu! 


End file.
